Pardonner et Oublier
by hufflepuffs anonymous
Summary: Embarrés dans la bibliothèque une nuit avec un certain blond, Hermione reçoit des bons conseils au sujet de son petit-ami: "C'est simple, romps avec lui." Et avec ces simples mots dit dans le silence d'une bibliothèque vide, tout va changer pour Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay voilà le début de mon fanfic français. Désolée aux francophones pour la grammaire atroce ; je ne suis pas francophone et ceci est pour pratiquer mon français tout en m'amusant. Cela dit, dites-moi si j'ai des erreurs (gros ou petits) dans mon français parce que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Aussi, mon français est d'un part français standard, d'un autre québécois, donc désolé si les mots/expressions viennent des deux dialects. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut être un BETA tant mieux :)  
>Ce fanfiction va être seulement 5 or 6 chapitres, peut-être moins car écrire en français est bien fatiguant pour moi. Comme avec mes autres fanfics, je ne répond qu'aux reviews signés pour éviter des notes d'auteure longues. Tous les reviews sont le bienvenue et je vais les tous lire, mais sâchez que je ne répondrai pas à tous.<p>

J'espère que ceci vous plaît!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Hermione Granger se trouvait, d'après ses habitudes, dans la bibliothèque du Ministère de la magie. Elle s'asseyait tranquillement en tailleur, ses chaussures par terre, sur un fauteuil rouge foncé dans un coin oublié et ténébreux de la bibliothèque, lisant un grand livre vert à l'aide d'une lampe dorée. Ses cheveux frisés étaient serrés sur sa tête de façon désordonnée, quelques boucles qu'elle eut manquées pendaient contre sa nuque pâle. Elle portait des vieux jeans bleus appariés avec un très vieux pull de la part de Molly Weasley. Son sac à main demeurait par terre, débordant de livres, de plumes et de casse-croûtes. Elle émit un long soupir en fermant le livre bruyamment, ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait là-dedans. Elle plaça le livre sur la petite table à côté de la lampe et ferma ses yeux, massant ses tempes doucement dans le silence total de la bibliothèque désertée.

Il était déjà tard, et à strictement parler, la bibliothèque était fermée depuis une heure, mais grâce au fait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, héroïne de la Guerre, la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge, elle avait une clé spéciale qui la donnait accès à la bibliothèque à tout moment où elle avait envie d'y aller. Ainsi, elle était merveilleusement seule, profitant d'une paix rare à la fin d'une longue journée et même plus longue semaine. C'était pour cette raison que quand une personne en face d'elle s'éclaircit la voix, rompant le silence total, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta pour un instant pendant que ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et elle sursauta. Sa surprise était encore renforcée en voyant qui était là devant elle. Son cœur se mit à battre encore et elle reprit ses sens. Elle regarda l'homme habillé en quatre épingles en face d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonsoir », dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'installes en face de moi ? Et par quel moyen es-tu entré dans la bibliothèque, c'est fermé, » répondit-elle froidement, se rappelant que, malgré sa voix douce et accueillante ainsi que ses cheveux blonds lisses, il n'était qu'un brute se déguisant comme un gentleman.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai dit que bonsoir et tu m'attaques déjà. » Sa voix, jadis douce, devint plus brusque après son évident offense à sa présence.

« Réponds à la question. Tu n'es pas censé d'être dans la bibliothèque après les heures d'ouverture, » rétorqua-t-elle, fâchée qu'il envahisse son coin privé.

« Je t'ai vue et j'ai décidé de dire bonsoir, comme un gentleman, ce qui est apparemment une crime. »

Hermione roula les yeux et ramassa son livre massif, le jetant dans son sac plein avant de se mettre debout, sac pesant sur son épaule. « Dans ce cas, bonsoir Malefoy, » dit-elle en marchant vers les portes. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne la laissa pas partir si facilement. « J'ai dit bonsoir, » lança-t-elle au blond qui marchait à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'ai bien entendue. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Peut-être que t'as oublié, mais il n'y a qu'une sortie de la bibliothèque ma chère, donc, il faut que je prenne la même route que toi et, comme tu viens de me dire, la bibliothèque est fermée et moi, j'ai pas l'autorité d'être ici. »

« M-mais…toi… » balbutia-t-elle intelligemment. Heureusement, ils se rapprochèrent des grandes portes en chêne et elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler une vraie réponse.

« Mais, il faut que tu saches la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours dans la bibliothèque. »

Hermione souffla. « Maintenant tu veux me le dire ? Dommage. » Elle attrapa le bouton doré pétillant de la porte et tenta de haler ouvrir la porte. Elle eut beau essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle restait figée fermée. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » elle grogna.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu saches la raison pour laquelle je suis encore dans la bibliothèque, » dit Drago derrière elle.

Hermione lui fit face. Malefoy avait un sourire énervant sur son visage blême et pointu, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon habillé noir. En fait, il faisait une image attirante ; grand, mince, légèrement musclé, cheveux blonds, angéliques et coiffés parfaitement, grand sourire aux lèvres… De plus en plus, quand elle le voyait dans les couloirs du Ministère, ou bien dans la cafétéria—et une fois dans une épicerie moldue ! (elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il était là)—elle trouvait que c'était un bel homme. _Mais non! Il n'est pas beau. Ça c'est Drago Malefoy_! Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait pour plusieurs moments sans rien dire et elle se mit à balbutier de nouveau. Encore. La sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge rendue stupide par nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Drago lui lança un regard confus. « On est embarré dans la bibliothèque, » dit-il d'un air quelque peu inquiet, probablement à cause du comportement bizarre d'Hermione. « C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai salué tantôt. Pour te dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir. Mais, tu m'as attaqué avant que je puisse te dire quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. « Je vois… »

« En fait, quand je t'ai vue j'espérais que tu aurais un moyen pour sortir d'ici, mais apparemment que non. »

« Embarré ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. « Mais c'est pas possible, la bibliothèque ne peut pas être verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je sais, je suis toujours là après les heures d'ouverture et je sors sans problème… »

« Évidemment, c'est possible, » répondit-il, mais Hermione l'ignorait, pensant à un moyen pour quitter la bibliothèque qui pouvait se passer comme une deuxième maison pour elle. Mais, encore, Drago avait raison, il n'y avait qu'une entrée et c'était bien fermé. « J'ai déjà essayé la magie, mais ça n'a rien fait, » ajouta-t-il quand elle a sorti sa baguette.

Hermione essaya quand même d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, mais pour la première fois depuis des années elle était déçue en ses capacités magiques. Et encore Drago avait raison. Elle fronça ses sourcils et lui fit face encore. « Okay, peut-être que t'as raison…Je vais essayer d'envoyer une note au bureau de sécurité. »

« Ne gaspille pas ton temps. Pour qui tu me prends ? Un imbécile ? J'ai déjà essayé ça. On est embarré dans cette maudite bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de l'ouvrir, ce qui veut dire jusqu'au matin. »

Hermione émit un grand soupir. Ignorant la présence regrettable du blond, elle s'éloigna vers son coin préféré de la bibliothèque, se remerciant pour avoir apporté quelques petites choses à manger et une bouteille d'eau. Malheureusement, Malefoy décida de la suivre. Il s'assit en face d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il souriait, ils étaient embarrés dans une bibliothèque jusqu'à dix heures le lendemain. Au lieu de lui poser cette question, elle lança sévèrement : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en face de moi ? Il y a beaucoup de fauteuils partout, mais t'as choisi celui d'en face de moi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se plissa les yeux. « C'est pas une réponse, ça. »

« Je préfère ne pas être seul. La bibliothèque est si large et en plus j'ai peur de l'obscurité, » taquina-t-il.

_Pourquoi me taquine-t-il ?_ se demanda Hermione. « Tu as une baguette dont tu peux te servir si tu as peur. »

« Et voilà encore. Moi, j'essaie d'être sympathique envers toi et chaque fois tu me repousses. Je sais qu'on a une histoire qui est peu agréable, mais je suis en train d'essayer d'être gentil, » répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur, son sourire suave tombant de son visage doux. « En plus, » continua-t-il, « nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation, les prochains dix heures seront plus agréables si nous ne nous disputons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois Hermione était à court des mots, soit parce qu'il avait—encore ! —raison, soit parce qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux pendant son tirade, dans ses beaux yeux gris hypnotiques. Bien sûr que c'était à cause du fait qu'il était correct, et pas à cause de la dernière chose à laquelle elle ne voulait même pas repenser (_il n'est pas beau, il n'est pas beau, il n'est pas beau_).

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout d'un coup, arrachant Hermione de sa rêverie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu es sur la lune ce soir, » ricana-t-il.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de revenir sur terre et réduire les tâches rouges qui eurent apparues sur ses joues. « Pardon. Tu as raison, » concéda-t-elle, « il vaut mieux de ne pas se disputer. Tu es chanceux, j'ai apporté des collations et une bouteille d'eau. Et tu es encore plus chanceux car je vais partager avec toi. »

Son sourire retourna et Hermione décida qu'elle le préférait souriant. Elle lui lança ladite bouteille d'eau et tira un sachet de croustilles de son sac, l'ouvrant sans hésitation. Drago but quelques gorgées d'eau rapidement avant de lui redonner la bouteille.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« De rien, » répliqua-t-elle doucement. Elle lui offrit des croustilles silencieusement. Drago pencha en avant pour en ramasser quelques-uns. « Bon. Je pense que je vais chercher des divans. Je crois qu'il y en a au moins un quelque part dans cette bibliothèque massif. » Hermione se leva encore et commença à se promener entre les étagères.

« Bonne idée, » constata Drago en se levant encore et la rattrapant facilement grâce à ses longues jambées.

Ils marchèrent en silence, un orbe issu de la baguette d'Hermione illuminant les allées foncées de la bibliothèque fermée.

« Tantôt tu avais l'air stressé, pourquoi ça ? » postula Drago, rompant le silence accablant et faisant sursauter Hermione, _encore_.

« C'est rien. »

« Ça ne semblait pas comme rien. »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Désolé, j'essaie de stimuler la conversation. Mais en dépit de tout mon entraînement au sujet de la rhétorique, grâce à mes origines sang-pur, c'est clair que je ne peux même pas jaser avec un vieil ennemi, » plaisanta-t-il. Hermione dût se retenir à sourire. « Moi, je suis dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un vieil texte à propos des relations magiques internationales. Le département est en désordre vu qu'on a eu un hibou de la part de la Russie concernant qui était le treizième pays de joindre l'union internationale. On se dispute actuellement de qui c'était, c'est une grande affaire au département, » jasa-t-il avec l'aise. « Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut savoir ça, mais comme je veux que tout le monde soit heureux, me voilà, emprisonné pour mon dur travail. Quelle récompense. »

Hermione sourit malgré elle. « Tu penses vraiment que je crois que tu es allé à la bibliothèque pour le bien des autres ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu dois avoir plus de foi en moi, Granger. »

Ils tournèrent le coin et tombèrent sur un assez grand fauteuil. « Je savais qu'il y avait des divans ! » exclama Hermione heureusement.

Mais avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de s'installer, Malefoy s'affala sur le canapé gris confortable et s'étira, occupant tout le divan. Il lui jeta un regard narquois avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête et de fermer les yeux.

« Tu fais quoi là ? C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce canapé, donc, il s'ensuit que c'est à moi que le susdit canapé appartient, » se plaignit-elle.

Le blond voleur ouvrit un œil et dit : « Dans ce cas, viens le chercher. »

Hermione regarda son sourcil haussé avec une expression de choque sur son visage. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle pensait qu'il était en train de draguer avec elle. « Pardon ? »

« Je pense que t'as bien entendu, ma chère. Quand même. Il n'y a qu'un seul divan et deux de nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, dormir sur le tapis ? » Il ferma les yeux encore.

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement ce qui devient à un regard appréciatif de son long corps. _Il n'est pas beau !_ « Malefoy, bouges-toi. Au moins bouge tes pieds pour que je puisse m'installer à côté de toi. »

Cette fois-ci il l'écouta et Hermione se reposa sur le divan, sa tête à côté de ses pieds et ses pieds à côté de sa tête à lui. Elle espérait que ses pieds ne puaient pas. Si elle n'était pas si occupée à essayer de voir si l'odeur de ses pieds le dérangeait, elle aurait remarqué qu'elle s'étendit à côté de Drago Malefoy, mange-mort et sang-pur extraordinaire.

« J'ai même pas les yeux ouverts et je peux sentir ton stress d'ici, Granger. Repose-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer. J'ai déjà l'occasion pendant que tu lisais tantôt—tu es vraiment sur la lune quand tu lis, hein ? Tu vas me dire qui t'a rendue si stressée ? »

Et pour quelque raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se mit à lui parler de sa relation avec Ronald Weasley. « …et maintenant je ne veux pas aller au bal avec lui, en fait, je ne veux même pas continuer de sortir ensemble. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a en commun, à part d'une longue histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… » Pendant son tirade le jeune Malefoy la regarda sans émotion. « Au moins dis quelque chose ! » exclama-t-elle.

« C'est simple, rompe avec lui. »

Hermione, qui regardait le haut plafond se tint debout pour le voir. « C'est pas simple. T'as écouté, ou quoi ? Nos vies sont mélangées. Je fais partie de sa famille, même si la plupart du temps je ne le veux pas…et c'est aussi question d'amitié… et… »

« Tu es en train de chercher des excuses. Tu veux être avec lui ou non ? »

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas la meilleure personne de me conseiller, vue ton histoire avec les Weasley et même avec moi. »

« Ou peut-être que je suis le seul qui va te dire la vérité qu'apparemment tu ne veux pas entendre, » riposta-t-il.

« Dans ma tête je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne le vois qu'un ami. Mais comment lui dire ça ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu dises : je ne veux être que ton amie. C'est assez simple, non ? »

« Ton sarcasme ne m'aide pas ! » riposta-t-elle.

« Même pas. J'suis sérieux. »

« C'est tard. Laisse-moi dormir, » lâcha-t-elle.

Le silence total de la bibliothèque régna de nouveau tandis qu'Hermione ferma ses yeux, essayant—et échouant—de ne pas penser au roux qu'elle avait comme petit-ami. Peut-être que Drago avait raison, peut-être que c'était assez simple de dire à Ron qu'elle ne l'aimait plus _comme ça_. Hermione soupira.

« C'est difficile de dormir quand tu fais tant de bruit, Granger, » ronchonnait Drago.

« C'est difficile de dormir avec toi sur ce petit canapé, » rétorqua-t-elle en marmonnant entre ses dents.

« Je t'ai entendue. »

« Tant mieux. Peut-être que tu seras un 'gentleman' en quittant ce trop-petit-pour-deux-personnes divan, » suggéra-t-elle.

Drago émit un petit rire. « Bonne nuit, Granger, » dit-il comme réponse.

Hermione grogna. Elle n'arriva pas à dormir pour au moins une heure et demie après la déclaration de Drago. Elle pouvait entendre les petits ronflements de la part du blond après dix minutes. Elle était envieuse de sa capacité de s'endormir facilement. Depuis des années elle ne dormait que cinq heures pendant le soir, si ça. En fait, depuis la Guerre. C'était meilleur il y a deux années quand elle et Ron étaient heureux, mais maintenant c'était beaucoup pire. Pour empirer la situation, le stress d'être avec Ron pesait sur elle au tel point qu'elle manquait encore plus de sommeil. Hermione soupira.

Oui, Drago avait raison. Elle allait parler avec Ron, elle allait rompre avec Ron. Et elle allait perdre un de ses meilleurs amis…peut-être deux étant donné qu'Harry soutenait toujours Ron avant elle. C'était parmi ces inquiétudes qu'elle arriva enfin à dormir à côté de Drago Malefoy dans une grande bibliothèque vide, fermée et silencieuse.

Un petit « clic » pouvait être entendu de la porte massive de la bibliothèque, si quelqu'un était conscient pour l'entendre. Comme c'était, le couple continue à dormir l'un collé contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Ça fait longtemps, Granger, » dit Drago en s'installant en face d'elle dans le petit café au coin près du Ministère.

Il avait raison, cela faisait presqu'un mois depuis qu'ils se voyaient. Hermione se leva les yeux de son livre pour le regarder dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu déstabilisée par ses yeux.

« Et c'est parti, » il râla. « Moi, ça va bien, merci pour avoir demandé, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione rougit légèrement. Il avait raison, elle l'attaquait avant qu'il ait même le temps de la déranger. D'après elle, c'était meilleur comme ça au moins qu'elle puisse éviter son antagonisme. Quand même, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Au lieu de s'excuser, Hermione lui demanda : « T'as trouvé le treizième pays de joindre l'union internationale ? »

Drago semblait étonné qu'elle lui pose une question presque amicale. « Ah, oui. La Russie avait tort. C'était, en fait, la Chine et pas la Russie. Tu ne croirais jamais le scandale dans le département. On avait des hiboux de la part du Ministère russe pendant deux semaines sans relâche. » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux platines, évidemment fatigués par cette scandale. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? C'est évident que ça ne t'intéresse pas. » Hermione rougit légèrement car elle bailla par accident pendant sa réponse. « Dis-moi, » continua-t-il, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi et Weasley ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse non plus. De plus, je suis certaine que tu sais déjà c'était partout dans les journaux, » répliqua-t-elle d'un air las.

« Ça m'intéresse, » insista Drago, « et les journaux mentent, » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione se retient de rouler les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il laisse tomber cette conversation puisqu'il avait un désir étrange et fort de se mêler dans la vie personnelle d'Hermione. « J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, » dit-elle et c'était même pas un mensonge. Sa trahison de la famille Weasley était toujours forte dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'elle y repensait elle se rend malheureuse.

« Bon. Au moins, réponds-moi ceci : es-tu libre demain soir ? » répondit Drago avec un sourire aisé.

« Pardon ? » bafouilla Hermione en buvant son thé fumant.

« Est-ce que tu es libre demain soir ? » articula-t-il lentement comme si elle était un enfant. « Entre les heures de sept et onze, » précisa-t-il.

« Tu veux que je sorte avec toi ? Pourquoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

« J'aurais aimé que ça reste une surprise… » Elle se croisa les bras. « …Mais apparemment ce n'est plus une option…Pour dîner ensemble et aller au festival de la littérature. »

Hermione haleta. « Tu as des billets au festival ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Un grand sourire envahit le visage pointu du blond. « Oui. Donc, t'es libre demain soir ou non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête vivement avant de penser au fait qu'elle aille sortir avec Drago Malefoy plusieurs de ses écrivains favoris était censés d'être là et elle avait _besoin_ de les rencontrer. Bien sûr qu'elle a déjà essayé d'acheter des billets, mais ils ont tous déjà été achetés. Elle se demandait par quel moyen Drago réussit à mettre la main sur ses billets convoités.

« Mais pourquoi c'est seulement pendant le soir ? »

« Je sais que tu sais que les billets étaient assez difficiles à se procurer, heureusement, j'ai un ami qui travaille pour le festival et il m'a donné une passe de soir pour deux. »

« Mais attends une minute ! Comment connais-tu le festival de la littérature ? T'es pas moldu, toi. »

« Bonne observation, Granger, » sourit-il.

« Mais réponds-moi, » insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être que t'as pas remarqué, mais je ne suis plus un petit garçon qui hait les moldus, en fait, je les admire pour être capable de vivre sans magie. En outre, j'aime lire presque autant que toi. Ça suit qu'un festival de la littérature anglaise moldue m'attire. D'autres questions ? »

Hermione le regarda soupçonneusement. « Si je disais 'oui', on irait où pour dîner ? »

« Je connais un très beau restaurant au bord du Thames, c'est japonais. »

« J'aime le sushi ! » exclama-t-elle avant qu'elle puisse s'arrêter.

« Donc, ta réponse et un 'oui' ? » dit-il avec espoir.

« Ben, non. J'ai toujours une question. »

« Pose-la. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Drago hésita. « Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-il enfin.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux gris. Il était penché en avant sur la table du café, ses mains quelques centimètres des siennes—_pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si proche?_

« Pourquoi pas… » concéda-t-elle en pensant aux auteurs qui seront au festival le soir suivant.

« Ça veut dire 'oui' ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon ! Où est-ce que tu veux que je te récupère ? » demanda Drago d'une bonne humeur.

« Donne-moi l'adresse du restaurant. »

« Mais, je veux te chercher. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est…hum…ce que font les gentlemans ? »

« Je suis bien capable de me rendre au restaurant demain soir. Donne-moi l'adresse et on se reverra à 19 heures. Si ça ne t'arrange pas, on peut annuler notre petite sortie. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écartèrent. « Non ! » cria-t-il, attirant les yeux d'autres présents dans le café. Il se baissa la voix et continua, « Non, ça m'arrange parfaitement. Il faut que je cherche l'adresse chez moi puis je vais te l'envoyer par hibou. »

Hermione émit un sourire narquois. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Drago secoua la tête lentement, incrédule. « Et toi, tu es une Gryffondor, tu es censée d'être polie, non ? C'est qui cette manipulatrice en face de moi ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement. « Bon, à demain soir, » dit-elle avant de laisser un peu d'argent sur la table et de quitter le café sans un dernier regard pour lui.

Drago la regarda sortir, évaluant le mouvement modeste de ses hanches. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle ait dit oui. De son tour il quitta le café aussi. Pendant tout le reste de la journée de travail il était distrait et inutile. Il finit par quitter tôt pour retrouver l'adresse du resto. Après maintes de tentations d'écrire une lettre à Hermione, il céda en écrivant seulement l'adresse et : « à 7 heures, Drago. »

Drago était plus nerveuse pour le lendemain soir qu'il était le soir où il était chargé de tuer Dumbledore le pire qui aurait pu se passer le soir de la mort de Dumbledore était que Drago soit mort (ce qu'il voulait à ce temps-là), le pire qui pouvait se passer avec Hermione était que son cœur se brise.

Drago ne comprenait pas quand ou pourquoi il est devenu obsédé par la brunette, mais c'était comme ça et il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, pour au moins un soir. Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui fallait était de ne pas tout gâcher.

De son part, Hermione regrettait sa décision irréfléchie de sortir avec Drago Malefoy. LE Drago Malefoy. Oui, ils ont passé un bon soir ensemble dans la bibliothèque et oui elle s'est réveillé avant lui et apparemment pendant la nuit elle a changé de positions pour qu'ils se fassent des câlins. Et, oui, elle aimait ça plus qu'elle aurait dû, surtout en vue du fait qu'elle était toujours avec Ron ce temps-là. En fait, Hermione a rompu avec Ron le soir d'après, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa discussion avec Drago, bien d'une certaine manière il l'a poussée à le faire. En disant la vérité, elle allait le faire quand même. Bref, Hermione était toujours mélancolique pour son futur non réalisé avec Ron tandis que très confuse par le comportement de Drago envers elle.

Elle se pencha vers Crookshanks dans son appartement au quartier moldu de Londres. Elle le caressa avec amour, pensant au fait qu'elle allait voir les écrivains de ses rêves, littéralement, demain. Tout ce qui la sépare de cette soirée magnifique était un jour de travail et son orgueil, qui ne veut pas qu'elle sorte avec Drago Malefoy !

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, Crookshanks ? » elle demande à son chat, tous les deux assis sur son fauteuil.

Ce dernier la regarda en ronronnant.

« Mais tous les écrivains ! »

Crookshanks se mit plus confortable sur les genoux d'Hermione en fermant les yeux.

« Et s'il pense que je m'intéresse à lui… » continua-t-elle.

Crookshanks miaula doucement.

« Et si je m'intéresse à lui… » se demanda-t-elle lentement. « Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux que voir le festival. C'est tout. »

Hermione hocha la tête, convaincue de ses mots. Quant à Crookshanks, il était douteux, mais trop fatigué pour répondre. Il laissa, donc, Hermione continuer de se mentir.


End file.
